Dead Man's Chest and the Hands of Fate
by JennyTD512
Summary: <html><head></head>Maria's world has turned upside down. Will is on a mission to save Elizabeth. Maria is on a mission to get Will back after a misunderstanding. Jack uses both Maria and Will for his own personal gain and ends up paying the price for it. Sequel to Curse of the Black Pearl and Keeper of the Treasure.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Here it is! The first chapter of the second installment of my POTC fan-fiction! Please read and review. The first chapter is a little short because I want to build suspense and mystery and get you guys glued! I hope you like it and want to know MORE! Believe me there's a whole lot more! As I've said before, the second and third ones have a more evolved Maria than the first one. I've done more character development on her and her story in these. So enough rambling. Xoxo JTD**

Maria ran from the docks in a rush. It was pouring down rain. She nearly slipped and fell in the water. She was frantic. She needed to find him. She needed to go back to the way things were. She stopped and looked around, getting her bearings. It had only been a few weeks – or at least she thought – since she had left Port Royal, but today everything looked different. And the rain was no help at all. She passed two dock workers walking. They said something about the governor's daughter's wedding being ruined by the rain. 'What?' Maria thought. 'Elizabeth is getting married?'

Maria quickly ran to the fort, through the rain, splashing her feet in numerous puddles on the way. When she reached the fort, she saw sheet music, soaking, blowing away in the wet wind. Ornately decorated tables, set for a celebration, ruined by the rain. She saw wet, empty chairs facing whom she assumed was Elizabeth, kneeling at the altar. Elizabeth as dressed in a gold wedding gown. Maria frowned. Elizabeth detested that color on Maria because it was too gaudy. Yet here she was in a fancy gown and Maria was dressed in a simple long muslin skirt, a flowing white blouse and a black corset around her waist. She hadn't worn a gown since the day before she left Port Royal.

Elizabeth was alone. No one else seemed to be around. She caught her breath and began to make her way toward Elizabeth. Then she heard the clanging of chains. She stopped and quickly hid behind a pillar. A group of men had appeared with a prisoner. She watched as Elizabeth stood up and ran to the group that had gathered behind her under the archway.

Maria's heart dropped to her stomach.

Several British officers had Will in shackles. He was dressed in his finest outfit and wearing a quite fancy hat. Maria felt the bile rise in her throat. The rain had interrupted Elizabeth's wedding to Will. Elizabeth was supposed to marry Will on this day. Maria watched with disgust as they embraced under the archway. Maria crept closer as more British officers gathered under the archway. Governor Swan came running with concern begging to know the meaning of having Will in chains. A short officer wearing royal blue overcoat stepped forward.

"I believe I can answer that."

"Cutler Beckett?" Governor Swan asked.

"It's Lord now actually."

Beckett put out his hands and another officer handed him leather-bound documents. Maria watched with intense curiosity.

"Here is a warrant for the arrest of Mister William Turner."

Beckett handed the warrant to the governor.

"This one is for Maria Cortez!"

Maria made sure she was well hidden behind the pillar.

"Oh, sorry, my mistake. Here's the right one."

He handed the governor another leather-bound document.

"On what charges?" Elizabeth demanded.

"I also have one here for a James Norrington. Is he present?"

"Commodore Norrington resigned his post some time ago. And I'm afraid Ms. Cortez has disappeared from Port Royal."

"Very well then. Ms. Swan shall take her place by proxy. That is until we find her."

"You can't do that!" Will shouted.

It was mere weeks ago he was getting that flared up about Maria. It hurt.

"What are the charges?"

"Now can any one tell me where Jack Sparrow is?"

"Captain!" Will shouted. "Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Ah. So you do know him? Now would you care to answer my question."

"With all do respect, Lord Beckett, in the category of questions not answered, we are under the jurisdiction of the King's governor of Port Royal and you will tell us what we are charged with," Will demanded.

His jaw was tightened. Maria sighed at how beautiful he looked angry. She turned her attention back to the situation at hand.

"Consorting with a pirate and freeing said pirate from his intended sentence for which the punishment is..." Governor Swan trailed off.

"For which the punishment regrettably is also death."

Maria gasped. She and Will had been sentenced to death for helping Jack. And Elizabeth would die in her place if they couldn't locate her. 'What had happened since I left?' Maria asked herself. As she watched Elizabeth and Will being taken to the prison, Maria quickly thought of a plan of action. In order to escape her fate, she must return to the Pearl. Her heart shuttered at the thought of leaving Will to die. 'Why hadn't he waited for me? Didn't she tell him what happened?' She looked down at the ring on her left finger. A million thoughts raced through her mind but there wasn't enough time to think them all through. She had to get out of Port Royal and fast.

Quickly, she darted back the way she came, trying hard to avoid any run-ins with soldiers or officers. She didn't want to be recognizes but considering her attire, that was unlikely. She raced down to the edge of the dock and hopped in the longboat she'd arrived in. She rowed away from the harbor as quickly as she could. Her arms aching, painfully. She prayed the Pearl would be docked where she'd left it – waiting in open sea for its captain to return from an errand. She hoped that Jack would return soon enough to help free Will and...Elizabeth too.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hello my avid readers! Okay, so to clear a few things up, Maria's story will not continue past At World's End. And I didn't mean to imply that Maria was now the captain of the Black Pearl. Jack just took her because he needed her for something which will be made more apparent as the story progresses. Thanks so much for your attention! You give me the encouragement to write and share my imagination! Enjoy! Xoxo JTD**

* * *

><p><p>

Maria slowly walked the main deck of the Pearl. It was dark and foggy. Gibbs was wondering about muttering some pirate song and drinking rum. Maria was growing impatient. She had returned to the still anchored Pearl over four hours ago from Port Royal and still the crew waited for their captain's return. None of them knew why he had gone or what he had gone for. Maria had only been with them for a little over six weeks and Jack still had yet to reveal his plan. After today's events in Port Royal, Maria was more than anxious for Jack's return. She wanted his help in getting Will free. She wanted nothing more than to get this whole ordeal over with so she could return to Will...if that was at all possible anymore, even with the warrants for their arrests.

She stopped at the railing and looked out into the dark ocean. She gazed at the ring on her finger. The ring that Will had carefully made himself. He was talented with making swords but he had a secret talent with metallurgy. He had retrieved a rough fire topaz gem and a few diamonds when they were at the Isla del Muerta. He fashioned a heart-shaped stone out of the fire topaz with a diamond on each side and fused them onto a ring of gold. He'd picked the fire topaz, he'd said, because it reminded him of the fire of her spirit. And it was a fashionably unique gemstone, just like her. A single tear rolled down her face. Had she lost him to Elizabeth? Or worse, to a hangman's noose?

"Longboat! Port side!" Cotton's blue parrot announced.

Maria heard knocking on the side of the ship. Jack had returned.

Gibbs threw out a hand and helped Jack aboard the ship.

"Captain!"

"Complications arose, ensued and were overcome."

"Got what you went in for then, aye?" Gibbs asked.

Jack nodded. He was about to give orders when the rest of the crew confronted him. Maria watched in amusement as they bombarded him with questions and concerns.

"All in all it seems it has been some time since we've done an honest speck of pirating," Gibbs added after a slew of complaints from the crew.

Maria stepped forward.

"And you still have yet to tell me exactly what you need me for, el Capitan."

Jack stiffened.

"Is that how you're all feeling, then? Perhaps dear old Jack is not serving your best interests as captain?"

The crew nodded.

"Aye, walk the plank," Cotton's parrot said.

That set Jack off for he pulled out his pistol and pointed at the bird.

"What did the bird say?"

"Ignore the bird! Share with us what you have found!" an Indian member of the crew shouted.

Maria was just as eager to learn what had kept the good Captain away for so long.

Jack pulled out a piece of dirty cloth. Maria furrowed her brow. But just as Jack was about to open it Barbossa's monkey that had been left behind on the ship after Jack's takeover, snatched it from Jack. Jack chased it about the deck, causing a scene. Jack pulled out his pistol and shot the creature. Unfortunately, the lifting of the curse didn't affect the poor monkey so he remained undead and skeletal in the light of the moon. Maria cringed at the image of the rotting flesh of a monkey.

"You know that won't do no good!" Gibbs said.

"It does me!" Jack responded.

And Jack was right. The monkey had dropped the piece of cloth. Marty, a little member of the crew, snatched it up from the deck before the monkey could get it back.

"It's a key," he announced, puzzled.

Maria turned to Jack for an explanation.

"No! Much better. It is a drawing of a key," Jack announced.

"How exactly is that better, Jack?" Maria questioned.

Jack rolled his eyes at her.

"Gentlemen – and Maria – what do keys do?"

"Keys unlock things," the Indian answered.

"So we're setting out to find whatever it is that this key unlocks?" Gibbs asked eagerly.

"No! If we don't have the key, we can't open whatever it is we don't have that it unlocks. So what purpose would be served in finding whatever need be unlocked, which we don't have, without first having found the key what unlocks it?"

The crew looked at each other with confused glances. It always irritated Maria that Jack had these long convoluted explanations.

"So we're going out to find this key?" Gibbs asked.

"You're not making any sense at all, mate," Jack responded.

Oh he was trying sometimes.

"Do we have a heading?" Marty asked.

Jack pulled out his trusty compass that didn't point north. Maria watched him as he analyzed the spinning arrow. He looked puzzled. He turned one way and then another. He had never been unsure about his compass before. It made Maria wonder.

"Set sail in...that way...direction," he said, pointing in an unclear direction, "Make sail and snap to it!"

Maria watched him walk to his office. Following him, she heard Marty ask Gibbs if the captain was getting a bit stranger lately.

"Settin' sail without knowing his own headin'? Somethin's got Jack vexed. Mark my words, what bodes ill for Jack Sparrow bodes ill for us all," Gibbs responded.

Gibbs reply to Marty sent a shiver down Maria's spine. 'What was bothering Jack? Why didn't his compass work?' Maria thought as she opened the door to Jack's office.

Jack's office used to be the cabin where Maria was held captive during her last sojourn on the Pearl. Not much had changed since then. Except maybe for a desk and a few charts. Jack was busying himself in maps and charts, totally ignoring Maria's presence.

"Still not going to tell me why you need me here?"

Jack looked at her, but didn't respond.

"You come to Port Royal in the middle of the night, tell me there is a mission that needs my assistance or else Will's life was in danger. Well guess what, Jack? Will's life is already in danger."

"Pardon?"

"While you were gone, I tried to escape back to Port Royal."

"Did you now? How'd that go for you? Not well, I assume or you wouldn't be here."

She frowned.

"No, it didn't go well. It seems I interrupted Will's wedding to Elizabeth."

"Oh bugger."

"Yes. Fortunately the rain had delayed it and then there was Cutler Beckett."

Jack instantly recognized the name from his dealings with East India Trading Company for which Beckett was a part of.

"He served arrest warrants for me and Will for helping you escape a death sentence. Only since no one knew where I was, Elizabeth was arrested by proxy."

"Interesting."

"Yes, isn't it just? Which is why you must help me free them."

"Free them? By turning myself in? You really have lost it, haven't you, love?"

"Don't give me that, el Capitan! You're the reason we're in this mess and you're going to get us out of it! I will not lose Will because of you!"

"It wouldn't be because of me, now would it, love?"

"Elizabeth isn't the reason he's in jail."

"Well, that may be, but guess what, love? We're on a mission of our own or haven't you noticed?"

"A mission you have been more than vague about! If Will dies, and I'm not there, I'll - "

"Hush, my dear Maria. All will be explained in due time. And if I know Will, he'll get himself out of this. Don't you worry, love."

Asking Maria not to worry was easier said than done. She realized she was getting no where with Jack right now. She slumped down on a settee and pouted. As much as it killed her to, she'd have to listen to Jack and follow his orders. But what about Will?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N The long awaited Chapter 3 is here! Much is revealed! I'll try to update as much as possible but work and school have got me pretty busy! Much love to my loyal readers! Xoxo JTD**

"Those won't be necessary," Beckett said gesturing to Will's shackles. The two guards unchained him and left him to Beckett.

Will was irritated. That much was true. He had been kept in a cell last night – separate from Elizabeth. He wondered how she was faring in a dank cell. He wondered why he was taken from his cell and brought here. 'What did Beckett want now?' Will wondered.

"Are you intending on releasing Elizabeth as well?"

"Her fate as well as yours is entirely up to you."

"How exactly?"

"By being our agent in a business arrangement to capture your friend Captain Sparrow."

"He's more of an acquaintance, really. What do you want with him?"

"By your efforts, Jack was set free. I ask you to go to him and recover a certain property he possesses."

"The only way of getting anything from Jack is by the point of a sword."

"Or a bargain."

Will watched as Beckett went to his desk drawer and pulled out a leather bound case with the East India Trading Company's insignia on it.

"Letters of Marque. You will offer him what amounts to a full pardon as an employ of England. A privateer."

Will looked at him quizzically.

"I highly doubt Jack will see employment as freedom. What is it you want from him?"

"A certain item he keeps on his person at all times. A compass."

"You want Jack's compass?"

"Bring back the compass or there is no deal."

Will nodded.

"If I retrieve the compass, you will let Elizabeth go?"

Beckett nodded.

Will still didn't fully trust this man.

"I'm curious, Mr. Turner. From what I have heard, you had professed your devotion to Ms. Cortez."

At the mention of her name, Will tensed. He hadn't seen nor heard from Maria in six weeks. At the sudden mention of her name, his heart broke.

"My feelings toward Ms. Cortez are entirely my own and no business of yours."

Beckett cockily smirked.

"I hear that she abandoned you."

"How could you possibly know such things?"

"I make it my business to know what's of importance."

Will stepped forward, challenging Beckett.

"How exactly is Maria of importance to you?"

"Careful, Mr. Turner. One best not look a gift horse in the mouth."

Will wondered why in the world Beckett had a sudden interest in Maria. More importantly he wondered why he was getting so defensive of her.

"Answer my question."

"It seems that I heard something interesting. The Pearl has a woman aboard. A beautiful young woman."

Will paled, masking his anger.

"Maria chose to leave Port Royal of her own accord. Her whereabouts and her decisions are none of my concern anymore."

"Of course. I suppose you must be heading out with the evening tide then?"

Will nodded and left the office, deep in thought.

As he made his way toward the docks, he thought about Beckett's sudden interest in Maria. What did he know about her? Why was he asking about her? Maria. Will stopped in his tracks. He wondered where she was. He wondered if she really was on the Pearl. Most of all he wondered why she left him in the first place.

* * *

>He had been elated when she had accepted his proposal. He had worked so hard to craft and mold her a ring worthy of her beauty and perfection. He remembered the night that he presented it to her.<p><p>

_Governor Swan had been so kind as to throw them an engagement party. Even though Will had jilted his daughter and Maria had ruined his plans for her, the governor still wished them well. It wasn't a grand ball but it was a lovely gathering. Will had danced with Maria all night. He refused to let her accept dancing invitations from anyone else – even the governor. And Will declined to ask any other ladies himself. _

_After dinner and much merriment, he was able to lead Maria away from the crowd out to the terrace. He looked at her, preparing himself mentally for what he was about to do. She was glowing. She was beautiful. She wore her hair half up in cascading curls. Her dress was a regal yellow-gold with a lower neckline but not enough to cause a stir. Her magnificent caramel eyes were radiating happiness. Will couldn't believe his luck that she would be his wife one day._

"_You look beautiful."_

"_Gracias, mi amor."_

_Will quivered as the 'r' rolled off her tongue. He loved it when she spoke Spanish._

"_I have a gift for you. I would've given it to you earlier but I wanted to wait for the opportune moment and all."_

_He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a tiny wooden box._

_He handed it to her._

"_Open it."_

_She opened the box. He reveled in watching her face light up like the morning sun when she saw the ring inside._

"_Madre de dios! Will it's beautiful!"_

"_May I?" he asked._

_She nodded and he gently put it on her delicate finger. He felt her shiver at his touch._

"_Will it is such an unusual stone."_

"_It's a fire topaz. I chose it because you have so much fire in your spirit. It's one of the reasons I love you so much."_

"_And it's a heart shape!"_

"_Because you are my heart."_

_Maria wrapped her arms around Will's neck and planted millions of kisses on his cheek._

"_There's another thing, love."_

_She looked at him questioningly._

"_That ring is the only ring of its kind. I made it with my own two hands only to be worn by my wife and the future mother of my children. I wasn't satisfied with any of the rings I came across in the shops in town or in their catalogs for special orders. You are a rarity among women. And you deserve a ring whose craftsmanship is worthy only to you. I love you, Maria."_

_Maria gasped. He could see tears of happiness forming in her eyes. He put his thumb to her cheek to wipe them away._

"_You are too good to me, mi amor. I love you, madre de dios, do I love you."_

* * *

><em>She smiled, beaming. Will thought she couldn't be more beautiful than she was right now in the moonlight, in his arms, smiling. Will leaned forward and kissed her, gentle at first but like all kisses with Maria he wasn't satisfied with just that. He put his hand behind her neck and pulled her to him. Maria responded by holding his face with her hands. Will couldn't remember a time he felt more happy with his life. He had Maria. He had everything.<em>

Oh how wrong he had been. Not a week later she had disappeared with the ring. A bout of nausea swept through Will at the thought of what Elizabeth had told him the day after she left. He never knew she could be so heartless and unkind. She had said they were in for the long haul. They only had each other, forever and always. Yet she'd deserted him and used his priceless ring to barter her way out of Port Royal.

Will shook his head.

'It's all in the past now,' he thought as he boarded a ship headed for Tortuga.

He would find Jack and save Elizabeth and get on with his life.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I apologize in advance for how short and boring this chapter is. But it gives a little incite into things. Thanks! Xoxo JTD.**

The candlelight flickered throughout the cabin. Maria had just about given up on getting any sleep. She was too busy thinking about Will. She wondered if he was hurt, if he was okay, if he was already dead. 'No!' she told herself. She refused to think that any bad would come to him. She had to remain optimistic. Like Jack said, Will was clever and he could get out of this situation, easily.

It still bothered her that he was marrying Elizabeth. She wondered what exactly Elizabeth had told Will. Maria had thought she'd told Elizabeth exactly what to say. And her words definitely did not include marrying Elizabeth instead of her. Elizabeth may have taken her place in jail but she would never replace her as Will's wife.

She rolled over on her side for the thousandth time that night, pondering the situation.

"Could you please do me the honor of sitting still? I'm having trouble concentrating."

Jack's voice interrupted her thoughts. She rolled her eyes and sat up.

Since he'd learned of her little trip into Port Royal, he didn't trust her. Instead of returning her to her own cabin, Jack forced her to sleep on the settee in his office so he could keep an eye on her. It annoyed her immensely.

"Concentrating on what, may I ask?"

He just grunted in response.

She watched him curiously. He was poring over charts and maps. She could tell he was frustrated. His compass was right next to him. It hadn't stopped spinning. He grimaced. He sat back in his chair and sighed. Then he grabbed for the bottle of rum next to the compass. He opened it. It was empty.

"Why is the rum always gone?"

He stood up and staggered a bit.

"Be right back, love."

And with that he left to go to the cargo hold, she assumed, to get more rum.

Jack was nothing without his rum.

An unknown curiosity got the best of her and she decided to follow him.

She crept below deck past the sleeping quarters of the snoring crew and down a step ladder to the cargo hold. She stopped when she heard a crackly voice.

"Time's run out, Jack."

She crept forward. A man with a pale blue complexion and a starfish on the side of his face appeared in the corner of the hold. He had stringy hair underneath a cap. His skin was a crusty pale blue. He had empty dead eyes – like a fish. Jack was standing in front of him. He didn't look dangerous from where she stood.

"Bootstrap?"

Her ears perked up. This was Will's father? She continued to watch and listen, glad her curiosity got the best of her tonight.

"You look good, Jack."

"Is this a dream?"

"No."

"I thought not. If it were, there'd be rum."

"You got the Pearl back, I see."

"I had some help retrieving the Pearl. Your son."

"William? He ended up a pirate after all."

Maria frowned at the mention of Will.

"And to what do I owe the pleasure of your carbuncle?"

"Davy Jones sent me."

Maria noted that the mention of this Davy Jones made Jack visibly uncomfortable.

"Ah, so he shanghaied you into service, then."

"I'm sorry for the part I played in the mutiny against you, Jack. Everything went wrong after that. I ended up cursed, the weight of the water crushing down on me, unable to move, unable to die."

"Funny what a man will do to forestall his final judgment."

"You made a deal with him, too, Jack. He raised the Pearl from the depths for you. For thirteen years you've been her captain."

Maria's eyes grew wide with interest.

"Technically - "

"You won't be able to talk you way out of this one, Jack. The terms that apply to me apply to you as well. One soul bound to an eternity of servitude."

"Yes, but you see the Flying Dutchman already has a captain so there's really no room for me is there?"

"Then it's the Locker for you then!"

Maria shivered when Bootstrap raised his voice. She saw Jack stumble backward.

"Jones is releasing his leviathan to find you, Jack. And drag you and the Pearl back to the depths."

"Any inclination as to when Jones will release said terrible beasty."

"I told you Jack. Your time is up."

Maria watched eagerly as Bootstrap put his watery, grimy hand in Jack's. Jack grimaced and held it up examining it. Maria was stunned when a black spot suddenly appeared in Jack's palm. She gasped.

"It's not a matter of how long til it comes after you. It's a matter of how long until you're found. The man who bears the black spot."

Bootstrap disappeared back into the shadows of the hold.

Jack bolted past her up the step ladder. He was shouted for the crew to get on deck. Maria followed him. When she reached the top deck, the whole crew was busy setting sail. Jack had ordered them to head for land. Any land.

Maria was confused. She stopped to process all that had been said below. Davy Jones raised the Pearl from the depths some time ago. Jack owed him his soul. Jack didn't pay his debt. Davy Jones sent Bootstrap to warn Jack about some terrible underwater beast.

Maria was just about to question Jack when Gibbs approached her.

"Have you seen the cap'n, lass?"

Maria shook her head.

"Wasn't he just here?"

They both looked around. Maria spotted him hiding behind the stairs to the helm. He was shaking.

"El capitan? Que pasa?"

A shush was his only answer.

Maria furrowed her brow and looked at Gibbs, puzzeled.

What on earth was going on?

She wondered who this Davy Jones was and what he had to do with Bootstrap.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Sorry for such the long delay in updating this chapter! But I've been super busy lately! But I decided to skip ahead a little bit because I feel like you guys wouldn't get a lot out of them. So if you've seen the movie, you know what happens. But at this point in the story, Will and Maria have been reunited and have escaped the island with Jack and the crew of the Pearl.**

Will took a moment to process all the the events that had taken place since he came ashore to the island. Jack was afraid to go out into open sea for some reason. He took the Pearl ashore some island with cannibalistic villagers. Said villagers – the Pellagostos - thought Jack to be a god in human form and imprisoned the Pearl's crew in hanging round cages made of human bones. Jack was to be sacrificed and released from his human form if Will had not shown up in the nick of time. Will was able to get at least one of the cages free and helped that part of the crew escape the Pellagostos. Miraculously Jack had escaped as well. And now here he was again on the Pearl with Jack and the rest of the crew on another adventure. It really didn't surprise Will that his journey to find Jack was far from simple. With Jack nothing ever was. This wasn't hard to process at all for Will. But what had his heart pounding was finding Maria with the crew, trapped in a cage with pirates for God knows how long. What was she doing with Jack, anyway? So many burning questions he had yet to answer.

"Captain! I say we put as much distance in between us and this island and head out for open sea." Gibbs question interrupted Will's thoughts.

"Yes to the first and yes to the second but as long as we keep to the shallows as much as possible."

Will looked around to gather his bearings. Most of the crew were busy with their duties getting the Pearl out to open sea. Gibbs and the little one, Marty were standing next to Jack. Maria stood behind Gibbs, arms crossed. Her brown eyes were so dark, almost black. Her hair was tangled. Her face was dirty. Even still, Will thought, she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. But his pain was still quite raw. Then and only then did he remember his mission – to free Elizabeth.

"Now where is that monkey? I want to shoot something!" Jack said, pulling out his pistol in search for the still-cursed monkey.

Now was Will's chance.

"Jack! Elizabeth is in danger."

"Have you tried keeping a closer eye on her? Maybe lock her up somewhere?"

"She is locked up. Bound to hang. In Maria's place."

He turned to Maria with a somber gaze. He was met with an equally malicious glare.

He turned his attention back to Jack.

"...for helping you."

He drew his sword and pointed at Jack. Maria gasped.

"Will, what are you doing?"

He ignored her.

"I will have that compass, Jack. I must trade it for her freedom."

Jack looked at the point of Will's sword. Will noticed him look at Maria and back to the sword then to Will.

"So. You get my compass and save your bonny lass – even if she is your second choice. And where's my profit?"

Will wanted to say: "Your profit is my first choice."

But he stood firm in his mission.

"I have Letter's of Marque signed and sealed. You will be granted a full pardon to sail as a privateer in service to England."

"Yes. Yes. That is what you want me to do for you. But what will you do for me?"

Before Will could even answer, he saw an idea shine in Jack's eyes.

"Ah. Mister Gibbs, it seems we have a need to go upriver."

"By a need you mean a trifling need, fleeing, as in say, a passing fancy?" Gibbs asked.

"No a resolute and unyielding need."

Maria and Will exchanged looks of confusion before Gibbs scurried off to deliver their heading.

"What we need is to set sail for Port Royal with all haste."

"God forbid Elizabeth know anything less than a beautiful dress and a nice warm bed," Maria interjected. Her jealousy was puzzling to Will. But he didn't have time to ponder it.

"William, I will trade you this compass if you help me find this," Jack said pulling a piece of cloth from inside his coat.

"You want me to find this?"

"No you want you to find this. To save Elizabeth."

"This is going to save Elizabeth?"

Will takes the cloth from Jack.

"How much do you know about Davy Jones?"

"Not much."

"Yep. It's going to save, Elizabeth. Now, if you'll excuse me I have a monkey to shoot and rum to drink."

He walked away passing Maria on the way. "Unless of course, it's all gone," he said whispering in her ear.

Will cringed.

The two of them were now alone. So much time had passed. So many words unsaid. Will had so many questions but he didn't know how to ask them. He looked up, preparing to ask his first question. He saw her chocolate brown eyes welling up with tears. A single drop trickled down her mocha-colored cheek. She looked away to try and hide her tears. But even being apart from him for so long, she could never hide anything from Will.

"Surprised to see me?"

Maria blushed and looked down, wiping the tear from her cheek.

"Didn't think you would ever have to face me? Just leave with Jack of all people. Tell me, Maria, does he love you at all or are you just in this for the physical satisfaction."

Maria drew her hand and smacked him clear across the face.

"How dare you!"

"How dare me? How dare you! Imagine my surprise when I found you hold up in a cage with the crew of the Black Pearl. You didn't even have the guts to face me!"

"You didn't have the patience to wait for me!"

"Wait for you?"

"Yes! Didn't Elizabeth tell you?"

Will furrowed his brow. Now he was confused. He looked down. His eyes wandering trying to think. His eyes caught a particular fire topaz ring on her left hand. He reached out and touched it. Even the slightest touch between them sent shivers through his body. And hers too from the looks of her trembling hand.

"The ring. You still have it."

"Of course I still have it. Will, I told you I would never take it off. You made this with your own two hands. You crafted this especially for me – your future wife and mother of your children! Madre de dios!"

"Elizabeth told me..."

"Que? What did Seniorita Elizabeth tell you, Will?"

"She said you used it to barter a ride out of Port Royal. She said you were having second thoughts about marrying an English blacksmith. She said you wanted to go back to Mexico."

Will was dumbfounded. Had Elizabeth been lying to him?

"Go back to Mexico? Por que? I have nothing and no one there for me."

"Then why did you leave, Maria? Without so much as a note?"

"I did leave you a note. I told Elizabeth to give it to you. Jack came to my bedroom in the middle of the night begging me to help him. He said that if I didn't your life was in danger! I wrote you a note telling you to wait for me that I would return as soon as possible. I told Elizabeth to give it to you and to tell you that I love you and I would be back. Obviously she didn't do it."

"Why would Elizabeth lie to me?"

"Why do you think, Will? She wants you for herself. She always has. Ever since the day we met. She laid her claim on you then and she's doing it again!"

"Maria, I - "

"And she succeed, I see."

"What?"

"After about three weeks of fruitless pirating with Jack, I still had no clue what he exactly needed me for. So I planned my escape and another three weeks I was sneaking into Port Royal on a very rainy and blustery morning."

Will's attention perked.

"You were there when we were arrested? Why didn't you say something? Elizabeth would be - " He stopped himself.

"Would be free? Yes. But she isn't. Is she?"

"I plan to rescue her."

A long silence fell between them. He could hear her breath increase. Her eyes grew watery again.

"And to think. I used to be yours to rescue."

"Maria..."

She stalked off below deck, her head down. Will still did not quite understand the situation. But as he had said before, it was all in the past now. He had to move on and so did she. But if he continued to share close quarters with her on the ship, he wasn't sure that was even possible.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Wow this one is a long one! Hope you enjoy. A little bit is revealed about Maria's family history again! And we're getting deeper and deeper into the story now! Hope you like it! Read and Review please! XOXO JTD**

Maria couldn't decide if she was more elated or relieved to see Will after all this time. Her heart had ached for him since she left Port Royal. She always prayed every night before she went to sleep that she and Will would be reunited. Her prayers were answered. But not in the way she had hoped. What had Elizabeth told him? More importantly why did he believe her? From the moment the Pelagostos put him in their hanging cage, Will had not stopped talking about his need to return to Port Royal to save Elizabeth.

Elizabeth.

Maria's feelings toward her adopted sister were nothing short of malicious. She was angry at the pampered governor's daughter for using Maria's abduction – for lack of a better word – from Port Royal to her advantage, coaxing her way back into Will's life by treachery. Then Maria inwardly smiled knowing there was one thing that had backfired in Elizabeth's plan. Elizabeth hadn't expected Beckett's arrival nor had she expected him to send Will on a journey to find Jack – and find Maria. It made Maria happy knowing how disappointed Elizabeth would be if she knew that after all her deceit Will was still with Maria.

It still angered her that Will was so quick to believe Elizabeth.

"Why is Jack afraid to go out into open sea?" Will's question to Gibbs brought Maria out of her thoughts.

The crew of the Pearl were traveling up river through the bayous to pay someone a visit. Maria wasn't sure as to whom that could be. Jack, Cotton and his parrot and another crew member were in the boat in front while Maria, Will, Gibbs and the one-eyed pirate were following behind them.

"Well, if ye believe such things, I'll tell ye. There's a beast that does his bidding for Davy Jones. The Kraken..."

Maria listed as Gibbs described the grotesque giant sea monster with tentacles that would suction one's face off and take an entire ship down with it. Maria stifled gagging when he mentioned the breath smelling of a thousand dying corpses. No wonder Jack had anchored the Pearl and hid for those weeks on that island.

"Never thought of Jack as one to be afraid of dying," Will replied when Gibbs was finished. He was looking at Maria.

"Aye. But with Jones it ain't about the dying. It's about the punishment," Gibbs responded directing Will's attention back to him.

"And the key will spare him that?"

"That's the very question Jack wants answered. Even bad enough to visit...her."

"Her."

"Aye."

At the mention of the mysterious 'her' a chill ran up Maria's spine. It was a familiar chill that she hadn't felt since before the Aztec curse was lifted. It made her suspicious. It always meant something was about to happen. She didn't have time to ponder the chill any longer for they had arrived at their destination – a shack on the shores of the bayou. Both boats were secured at the makeshift dock at the bottom of a wooden and vined ladder leading up to the shack.

"No worries, mates. Tia Dalma and I go way back. Thick as thieves. Nigh inseparable we were...have been...before," Jack explained to them.

Maria and Will glanced at each other with knowing looks. They still had that at least.

"I'll watch your back," Gibbs offered Jack.

"It's me front I'm worried about."

And with that Jack led the crew except for Cotton up the ladder and into this mysterious shack.

Upon entering this Tia Dalma woman's abode, Maria was greeted with jars of herbs and salves as well as eyes and other assorted body parts. That didn't frighten her as much as it gave her that same familiar feeling. She was curious as to why that was as her eyes continued scanning the room. A yellow snake slithered down from the rafters in the corner. Having been terrified of snakes since before she met Will, she jumped and gasped, slightly bumping into Will. Instinctively, he caught her from behind and gently rubbed his hands on her arms to calm her down. She looked up at him confused. He was looking right back at her. She couldn't speak. He seemed to be searching her eyes for answers to an unknown question.

"You have a touch of destiny in you, William Turner."

They both were caught off guard as a dark-skinned woman with dread-locked hair appeared, smiling lasciviously at Will. Her eyes were lined with black and dotted above the cheek bones. She smelled of sage and swamp. Maria crept further into Will's embrace.

"You know me?" Will responded.

"You want to know me?" she asked, leaning in. Maria was disgusted by this woman's ostentatious behavior.

"There will be no knowing here. We came for help," Jack interrupted, stepping in between Will and this woman.

Maria took a deep breath in relief. She stepped away from Will.

"I thought I knew you," Jack whispered to this woman.

Maria turned to Will.

"And I thought I knew you," she declared before following Jack and this woman.

"Jack Sparrow, I always knew that one day the wind would blow you back my way," she said, sitting down at a table.

So this was Tia Dalma.

Will and Maria each took a seat to her right, next to each other. Tia Dalma eyed them warily, almost intrigued. More with Will than with her, which bothered Maria immensely.

"You know I demand payment," Tia Dalma said to Jack.

"I brought payment!"

He turned to the yellow-eyed pirate who held a covered cage. Jack removed the cloth and revealed Barbossa's still-cursed monkey.

"Look an undead monkey!" Jack announced as he took his pistol to the cursed animal, displaying it's immortality.

Tia Dalma took the cage, seemingly satisfied.

"The payment is fair. Now. What service can I do you?" she asked stroking Will's hand. Maria seethed.

"We came for this and what it goes to," Maria responded as she pulled the cloth drawing of the key out of Will's pocket and slapped in on the table. She noticed Will's grin – enjoying her jealousy. She pouted.

Tia Dalma examined the cloth. Her eyes gave way that she knew exactly what it was. She looked to Jack, irritated.

"That compass you bartered from me? It can't lead you to this?"

Jack smiled – speechless. Tia Dalma began to laugh.

"Ah. Jack Sparrow does not know what he wants."

She watched Jack, bemused. Maria and Will turn to look at him suspiciously.

'That's why he couldn't give Marty a heading,' Maria thought. He didn't know what he wanted.

"Your key goes to a chest. And it's what's inside that chest that you seek, isn't it, Jack?" Tia Dalma asked, knowingly,

"What's inside?" Gibbs interjected.

"Gold? Jewels? Unclaimed property of a valuable nature?" the yellow-eyed pirate asked.

Tia Dalma ignored their pestering and kept her attention on Will.

"You know of Davy Jones? A man of the sea, a great sailor...until he ran afoul of that which vexes all men."

"What vexes all men?" Will asked.

Tia Dalma's curiosity with Will increased.

"What indeed."

"The sea?" Gibbs interjected again.

"Sums!" And the yellow-eyed pirate too.

"The dichotomy of good and evil?" The one-eyed pirate added.

A silence ensued. Jack rolled his eyes.

"A woman!" he answered.

"A woman. He fell in love," Tia Dalma responded.

Maria's heart leaped. Her body temperature rose. A familiar feeling swam through her body. The same foreboding feeling she'd felt years before was coming back. And it had returned at this moment, as she sat next to Will, listening to Tia Dalma and her story about Davy Jones. Why?

"But I heard it was the sea he fell in love with!" Gibbs contradicted.

"Same story. Different versions. And all are true. It was a woman as changing and as harsh as the sea. He never stopped loving her. But the pain it caused him was too much to live with...but not enough to cause him to die."

Tia Dalma's story rang familiar in Maria's heart. She didn't understand why. A memory from the past was itching to free itself but Maria was unsure how to release it.

"Exactly what did he put in the chest?" Will asked.

"His heart."

At Tia Dalma's revelation, images of her childhood ran through Maria's mind. Her abuela, her beloved grandmother, arguing with Maria's father about Maria's great-grandmother – her abuela's mother. Her father had said that it was a blessing in disguise that she had disappeared. Her abuela cried that she would never see her mother-in-law again. Then Maria remembered the explanation her mother had given her later when she had asked about the argument between mother and son. Maria's great-grandmother Caly Cortez, had been forced to marry Maria's great-grandfather but she was really in love with another man – a sailor. Maria remembered her mother telling her that the sailor had abandoned her a long time ago but that Caly had vowed to avenge him, so she married Senor Cortez. Maria remembered that day. Her great-grandmother's disappearance. The day she left the family to avenge her sailor love.

"Ay dios mio," Maria whispered allowed.

These memories were coming back to her at this moment for a reason. Was Davy Jones the sailor that had jilted her great-grandmother? "This is not happening."

She looked up from the table and listened to Tia Dalma finish her story. Only now, she was looking directly at Maria. Not Will.

"It was not worth feeling what small, fleeting joy life brings, he decided, so he carved out his heart and locked it away in a chest he hid from the world. The key he keep with him at all times."

At that conclusion, Maria finally realized why she had been taken away from Will and brought on this journey.

"You!" she shouted standing up and walking toward Jack.

"You knew about this all along. You knew exactly why you needed me on this little adventure of yours!"

"I did not. Well, not entirely. But now I see that my suspicions were correct and I've acquired the location of the key so now all is left is to slip aboard the Flying Dutchman, take the key so Will can return to Port Royal and save his bonnie lass and you, love. Well you can - "

Thankfully, Tia Dalma interrupted before he could finish his vile thought.

"Let me see your hand, Jack."

Hesitantly, Jack gave her his wrapped hand. Maria felt no remorse when Tia Dalma revealed the black spot in his palm and the others gasped with worry.

"My eyesight's as good as every just so you know."

Maria rolled her eyes and returned to her seat next to Will, brooding.

Tia Dalma ponders for a moment and then disappears behind a curtain of handing weeds.

"Maria?"

Maria turned to look at Will.

"Maria what did Jack mean? Why are you - "

Before he could finish, Tia Dalma returned holding a large jar of dirt.

"Davy Jones cannot make port, cannot step on land, but once every ten years. Land is where you are safe, Jack. So you will carry land with you."

She held the jar out to Jack. He looked at it, puzzled.

"It's a jar of dirt. You're giving me a jar of dirt."

"Yes."

"Is the jar of dirt going to help?"

"If you don't want it, give it back."

"No!"

"Then it helps!"

Will looked at Jack then he took a long moment to look at Maria. He searched her eyes again, seemingly for answers unknown. Then he surprised Maria by turning to Tia Dalma.

"It seems we have a need to find the Flying Dutchman."

Tia Dalma smiled.

She returned to her seat as well and took several crab claws in her hands. She shook them and tossed them on the table.

"A touch of destiny!"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Hello my loyal readers! I ended up having to cut this chapter short and split this part in two. I've decided that this story is better when I switch up POVs. Sorry if this chapter is a bit boring. But I feel like it keeps the story going. Next chapter will be a little bit more Will/Maria less from the movie. I hope you guys are liking their interactions with each other. I'll try to update soon! Thanks! JTD**

Tia Dalma had come through for them. The crew of the Black Pearl had returned to their ship with a new heading: The Flying Dutchman. By the time they reached the Pearl, it was night and the sky was dark and cloudy. While most of the crew quickly prepared for sail, Will walked along deck to find Maria. He needed some more answers. The visit to Tia Dalma had been all too revealing for him. On the boat ride back to the Pearl, Maria was silent. She didn't make eye contact with anyone. She barely moved. Will couldn't help but feel concerned. He'd spent so long trying to hate her.

He found her at the bow standing next to the railing. Her long thick brown hair, tinted gold from the sun, blew in the wind. Her deep brown eyes were intently focused on the water. He couldn't help but smile to himself at her incredible natural beauty. He fought the urge to approach her from behind, wrap her up in his arms and hold her to him. Instead he slowly walked toward her, placing his hands on the railing next to hers. She made no acknowledging motion to him. She just continued staring blankly out to open sea.

"Are we able to talk to each other now? Like civilized adults instead of stubborn jilts?" he asked.

He wasn't sure she would respond. She didn't even express that she heard him.

"Maria, I must apologize."

"Don't"

"But I must. I accused you of breaking promises and - "

She turned to face him. Her face was expressionless.

"I said, don't, Will."

He could only look at her befuddled.

"Wouldn't it be magnifico if just once, the past could stay the past?"

"I assume you're speaking of your family's secrets now?"

"Yes."

"No matter what has happened in our past, Maria, I will always listen when you need to talk."

She smiled.

"That's reassuring. I thought you hated me."

"I won't lie to you, Maria. I did try."

There was a soft silence that swept between them as the ship went underway. He saw her close her eyes as if she was preparing to speak.

"I had assumed that the Aztec gold was the only family secret that I was burdened with. Now I find out that I'm tied to another."

"And it has to do with Davy Jones and Jack taking you from Port Royal?"

She nodded.

"Many years ago. I was but four or five. My father's grandmother – Caly Cortez – disappeared without a trace. She left no note, no belongings, no trail. I didn't remember until Tia Dalma spoke of Davy Jones' vexation."

"Why do you think you remembered it at that moment?"

"On the day of my great-grandmother's disappearance, my mother told me that Caly Cortez only married my great-grandfather because a certain sailor had jilted her. My mother believed that she disappeared to seek revenge on him."

"And you think that sailor is Davy Jones? Maria, you can't be serious."

"Why not? Jack thinks so, too. Otherwise, I wouldn't be here."

Will pondered her notion. It was definitely plausible. Jack was the type to use others for his own personal gain.

"Jack needed me for protection."

"Protection? Because this Caly Cortez was the woman that Davy Jones was in love with?"

Maria nodded.

"And he would never dream of hurting her flesh and blood..." Will continued.

"Exactly."

"It could be possible."

"It could be absolutely correct," Jack said from behind them surprising them both.

"Jack," Maria whispered.

"It seems we've arrived," Jack announced.

Maria and Will turned their attention to the ship they had just pulled up next to. Will was a little taken aback. It was nothing but old ruins. Just remnants of a magnificent ship he had heard about.

"That's the Flying Dutchman? She doesn't look like much," he commented.

"She doesn't look like anything," Maria added.

"Neither do you two lovebirds. Never underestimate her," Jack said.

Will and Maria looked at each other, mentally preparing for the next step in this journey.

"So what's your plan?" Jack asked Will.

Will took a deep breath.

"We row over and search the ship until we find your bloody key."

"And if there are crewman?"

"We cut down anyone in our path," Maria interjected patting the handle of her sword.

"I like it. Simple, easy to remember," Jack responded.

It was time to move. Will and Maria headed toward the railing where a long boat had been prepared for them. Will helped Maria aboard before entering himself.

"And if you get captured, just say that Jack Sparrow sent you to settle his debt. Might save your life," Jack suggested before they were lowered into the water.

Will took hold of the oars and began rowing.

"Why do I have a feeling it won't be so simple, Will?"

"Because with Jack nothing ever is. Don't worry. You're not alone remember?"

He saw a small smile form on her lips.

Before long they were on the main deck of what was left of the Flying Dutchman. Will found a lantern and lit it. Maria gasped at the sight of the deserted ship. Burning flesh and corpses in various stages of decomposition. The wood was nearly rotted out with years of being unused. He felt Maria's hands wrap tightly around his arm. He had never seen her so frightened. Usually, Maria was so level headed and fearful of nothing. But something had her spooked.

"Will! Look!"

He looked in the direction she pointed him to and was unnerved to see a sailor pulling at a rope as if he was on a running ship. Hesitantly, Will and a terrified Maria approach the sailor who was mumbling a string of orders to himself, over and over.

"Sailor – it's no use. You've run aground," Will said.

For the first time since their arrival to the Dutchman, the sailor stopped pulling at the rope. He looked at the two new-comers with terror in his eyes. Will felt Maria's grip on his arm tighten.

"No! Beneath us. Foul breath."

The sailor kept on pulling and repeating orders to himself, much to the confusion of both Will and Maria.

"Will, what have we done?" Maria whispered into his shoulder. He could feel her tension. He wished he could assuage it somehow.

But he had no time to ponder that notion. Behind them they heard a loud thud. Maria screamed in spite of herself. They turned around and saw a still-moving body face down below the main mast. Slowly, they went to investigate further. He turned the body over not sure what he would discover. Both he and Maria jumped back at the sight of a face that had been smashed in like a suction.

They had no time to examine further for the wind picked up and both of them were unnerved by eerie organ music. They heard a rumbling from the ocean.

Suddenly, out from underneath the surface of the sea, a ghastly ship shot out of the water.

'The real Flying Dutchman,' Will thought.

Then crew members began to literally come out of the wood-works. Fish- and crustacean-like men of all shapes and sizes appeared, surrounding Will and Maria. Will could literally feel Maria's terror emanating from her body. This was not like the Aztec curse. This was far deeper than either of them had imagined.

One of the crewman, with the head of a hammerhead shark, grabbed at Maria, causing her to scream. Instinctively, Will fought them off. He yanked Maria back into his hold. He broke his lantern on the deck, causing a small fire to build a protective block for them. He then dipped his sword in the loose kerosene and ran in through the fire, challenging the fish men. They laughed. This ruse wasn't working.

"No!" he heard Maria shout before he was hit over the head with a boom.

His last thought before reaching temporary unconsciousness was of Maria and her undeniable natural beauty and his need to protect her at all cost.


	8. Chapter 8

Maria had never been so terrified in her life. She praised God that Will was not knocked out for too long. She didn't feel safe around these crewmen in sea creature clothing. She was definitely on edge. The hammerhead pirate had sat each of the surviving crew members who were aboard the ruined vessel in a line at the railing of the ship. Maria was shaking so much Will took her hand and squeezed it. Her heart was pounding. This was ten time worse than being captured and taken aboard the Black Pearl.

"Will, what do we do?" she whispered, trembling.

Will gently squeezed her hand for reassurance.

"Follow my lead. We'll get out of this, I promise you."

And she believed him.

Thus far, Will had always come through for her. Even though they had a few set backs here and there, their friendship and loyalty to one another always rose above everything. Will was the only person in her life who knew her. Really and truly knew her. Not even Elizabeth knew her adopted sister that well. Maria had been through everything with Will. And they were about to add another endeavor to their list. And she knew Will was right. They'd make it out of this. Just like they had before.

A clomping sound disrupts her thoughts. Her breathing increases. She sees the most horrifying creature yet. He had claws for arms and hands. He walked with a pegged leg. His eyes were yellow and lifeless. His hat was covered in barnacles. And his face. His face was filled with tentacles for a beard and he had no nose. Maria knew exactly who this new face was. Her heart beat rapidly with familiarity. Caly Cortez's spirit had been awakened within her. This was Davy Jones. The feared half-dead pirate of all the seas.

She watched him with intrigued eyes as he approached a man at the end saying the rosary. As he spoke, chills ran up her spine.

"Do you fear death?" he asked.

Maria didn't want to know what the results of any answer would be.

"I'll take my chances, sir."

"To the depths with you!"

And with that a crewman cut the poor man's throat and threw him overboard. Maria felt another tight squeeze to her hand. She silently began praying the Hail Mary. Davy Jones continued down the line.

"Cruel bastard!" one yelled.

Maria's stomach dropped for fear of the man's fate.

"Life is cruel. Why should the aftermath be any different?"

Maria wondered what this cruel man's life must have been like for him to be so heartless. Literally and figuratively.

He leaned down in front of the first man she and Will had seen on the ship.

"Do you fear death? I offer you a choice. Join my crew. Serve one-hundred years before the mast and postpone the judgment. Will ye serve?"

"I...I will serve."

Maria was actually surprised to see a smile of satisfaction on the evil captain's tentacled face.

He continued down the line.

He was now standing in front of Maria. She refused to meet his eyes. She tried with all her might to hide her terror. She tried to be strong. She squeezed Will's hand so tightly, she was sure he was in pain.

"You two. You are neither dead nor dying. What is your purpose here?"

"Jack Sparrow sent us to settle his debt.

Maria slowly rose her head to see his reaction. He was taken aback by Jack's name. It was obvious that their appearance and Jack's involvement was completely unexpected.

"...What...What is your purpose here?" he repeated.

Before Will responded for the both of them, Maria summoned enough courage to speak.

"Jack Sparrow sent us to settle his debt."

She felt Will's hand tingle. She remembered he liked how she rolled her r's. She was glad he could get some small joy out of this whole ordeal.

"Did he now? I'm sorely tempted at that offer."

Before Maria and Will knew what had happened, Jones had disappeared. Maria gasped and breathed a sigh of relief. She knew he would be back but at least he was out of her sight for the time being. And the rest of the sea creature crew just stood there waiting for his return, eying the line of survivors carefully. Will didn't seem to care about their presence.

"Maria, are you alright?"

"I think so. This ship has me spooked."

"This coming from the girl who was kidnapped by the undead pirate crew?"

She smiled at his sarcasm.

"This is different. This goes deeper than that stupid pirate curse. Will, this...This is espantoso, pavoroso..."

"English, please, Maria."

"Terrifying. Just dreadfully terrifying, Will. I can't explain the feeling."

"I wonder what's keeping Jones."

"Will, what's going to happen to us now? Jack didn't properly warn us."

"Does he ever?"

"At least we have each other."

He squeezed her hand a little tighter.

"That is possibly the only thing better about this capture than my previous one."

"What's that?"

"Before I was all alone. I had to fend off skeletal pirates by myself. I thought I would never see any of you again. Now I'm not alone. I have you."

He smiles. But before Maria could hear his reply, Davy Jones reappeared on deck.

"It seems we have two new-comers to our ranks, mates. A Mr. Turner and a Ms. Cortez."

Will jumped up, letting go of her hand. Already she felt vulnerable.

"Do whatever you want with me, Jones. But Maria is to be unharmed and untouched. Let her go."

"I'm afraid I can't do that, boy. Sparrow made her a part of his payment with you as well."

"No! Let her go back to the Pearl."

Maria couldn't bear the thought of being separated from Will again.

"No! Will, it's alright. I will serve."

Will didn't seem to know how to respond. He just looked at her with frustrated eyes.

"Well isn't this a pretty portrait. Young love. How sweet."

Jones motioned for the hammerhead for orders.

"I think Ms. Cortez shall serve a very special purpose during her stay on the Dutchman."

"No! She will not be touched as long as I am here! Do not lay a hand on her or I swear I'll - "

"You'll do what?"

Will didn't respond.

"That's what I thought. Just stick with your orders, boy. And stay out of my way. As for you, Ms. Cortez. You shall make a nice figure head on the main mast. Something pretty for the men to gaze upon when they're feeling lonely."

Maria gasped. It disgusted her knowing that she was to be an object for the grotesque and slimy crew of the Dutchman to oggle and awe over. This was her worst nightmare.

"No, don't!" Will protested.

Jones seemed to ignore his protest. The hammerhead took him away to show him to his duties. He fought to stay near her, but to no avail. Maria decided to take her fate and be as strong as she possible could. She had been through many hard times and she had always come out of them unscathed. This one would not be any different. Will wasn't by her side but he was nearby. He would never let any serious danger come to her, nor she him.

She held her head up high as Jones literally clawed her by the arm and dragged her to the main mast of the ship. He took a rope covered in slimy seaweed and other underwater greenery and tied her to the mast. She didn't bat an eye when the ugly disgusting sea creature crewmen walked by to gawk at her, shouting offensive slurs and remarks about her body. She took it with a stone face.

'This is only temporary,' she told herself. 'We will get out of this. We're survivors.'


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Hello all! So I tried to leave out most of the canon parts and stick to my own story that goes along with it. Because who wants to read the same stuff that's in the movie? No one. That's boring. I re-watched the movie last night to get a little more inspiration. The next chapters will be more exciting. Gonna continue to switch back and forth between Maria and Will's POV. But more often than not I'm gonna stick to Maria's POV. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! :)**

If there was one thing Will hated more, it was sailing in the rain at night. What was worse? Sailing in the rain on a ghost ship with fish people for crew mates. As he labored on deck, he couldn't stop thinking about Maria and her predicament. As the crew pulled ropes and ties to a cannon to move it to the bow, he glances up at her, tied to the deck in the pouring rain. Her loose clothes clinging to her body. Her white linen shirt giving everyone a glimpse of what he himself had yet to see fully. Anger and determination were the only things keeping him going on the Dutchman. It kept him from antagonizing Jones and getting himself killed or worse, getting Maria killed. Although he wasn't sure how much longer he could take this. Laboring he could handle. But watching Maria being the visual delight to half-human sailors was almost unbearable.

"Secure the mainsail tackle, Mister Turner!" a crewman shouted.

Obviously Will assumed the order was for him and he eagerly ran to do his duty, not wanting to dwell on Maria's duties any longer. When he reached the tail of the mainsail tackle, someone else was already there. A scraggly crewman, with a starfish on the side of his face.

"Step aside. I'll take my own orders," Will told the crewman.

"Mind yourself, boy."

The man yanked the rope from Will, almost begging for a fight. Will looked at him curiously, wondering what this man could possibly be wanting to gain from taking Will's orders. The man looked back at Will. Shock replaced irritation on the man's face. Will was puzzled. A look of familiarity fell across the man's face.

"No..." he muttered in barely a whisper.

Then he let go of the rope.

Will had been caught off guard by the crewman's strange behavior toward him. He hadn't realized he had loosened his grip on the mainsail tail. The rope flew out of his hands and he fell forward. He watched in horror as the cannon crashed onto the main deck. He heard Maria screaming in Spanish. He was pulled up from behind by the man they called Bo'Sun. He held a whip in his fish claws. Will heard Maria scream louder.

"Five lashes will teach you to stay on 'em," Bo'Sun announced.

Suddenly he was being pinned up against the helm.

"No!" the starfish-faced man shouted. Will struggled to see what exactly the man was doing.

"Impeding me of my duties? You'll share the punishment!"

"I'll take it all!"

Will was surprised to hear the man say those words. Why would he do that.

"Will ye now?" Davy Jones asked, arriving on deck during the debacle.

"Oi, she's getting away!" a crewman shouted.

He heard the grumbling of the crew as they tried to catch her. He heard the sound of footsteps at a speed faster than any of these fish men could run. He was relieved to see Maria appear in front of him, worry flooded across her face. Her eyes wet with tears and rain.

"Ain't nothing to see here, miss. Get back to your post!" the hammerhead crewman shouted, grabbing her by the arm.

But she was not to be trifled with.

Will watched helplessly as Maria elbowed the hammerhead in the face and kicked him in the groin. She immediately brought her attention back to Will. When another crewman tried to capture her and take her back to her post, she kicked and screamed. It had been a while since he'd seen her this feisty. Not since the Isla del Muerta. It hurt him to see her struggle with them, but she was fearless. She stood her own against them. Since being captured by the Dutchman, something had changed within her. The terror that first struck her was seemingly gone and she was not about to back down from a fight.

"Leave her be!" Jones instructed after a few minutes of struggling.

The crewman let her go and she put her hands to Will's face.

He reveled in her touch and her closeness.

"I'm here, Will. I'm always going to be here."

In spite of everything, he smiled, knowing he would never be alone in this world as long as he had her in his corner.

"Now, as for you Master Turner. What would prompt such an act of charity to take the whole of the boy's punishment?"

Master Turner? So that's why he and Will both ran to complete the task. Maria's eyes said she already knew. He watched her as she frantically looked from Will to Jones and back. He could see the pain in her eyes for fear of what was going to happen to him.

"My son. He's my son," the man admitted. This was Bootstrap, his infamous long lost father, back from the dead.

Will turned around to look at him. His cold fish eyes looked empty and sad. Will was forced back to facing Maria. She clutched his face in his hands, comforting him. He just stared at her, trying to come to grips with everything that was taking place. All he was supposed to do was get a compass. How did it turn out like this?

"What fortuitous circumstance be this. You wish to spare you son Bo' Sun's discipline?" he heard Jones ask.

"Aye," his father answered.

"Five lashes be owed then?" Jones replied.

Will noticed a change in Maria's eyes as they grew wide.

"No!" she shouted.

"The cat's out of the bag, Mister Turner. Your issue will taste its sting whether from Bo'Sun's hand or your own!" Jones shouted.

What was happening behind him?

"No! Please! He's your son! Don't!" Maria shouted as the two crewmen pinning him to the helm ripped open the back of his shirt. His bare back was revealed. And he knew why.

He watched Maria's eyes, keenly focused on him. He clenched his jaw, preparing for the pain to come.

"Just look at me, Will. Just concentrate on me. Think of the ring you gave me. Think of - "

"Ah!" Will cried in pain as the first lash was delivered.

"Will look at me! I'm right here! It will be over soon! Don't think about the pain!"

The second lash was delivered and he cried out. Maria was in tears.

Then came the third and the fourth.

He had never felt such blinding pain before in his life.

"Will it's almost over. It's almost over. I'm here. Don't think about it. Look at me, Will. Look at me, please!"

Before the final last was delivered. He focused on her eyes. Her chocolate brown eyes that he could get lost in for days. He remembered the first time he really noticed her mesmerizing eyes. They were merely teenagers. He had been so afraid to court her because he was beneath her station now. But he always harbored feelings toward her.

Then it was over. He didn't even feel the final lash. Probably because he was so numb from the pain. Or had Maria's distraction worked? He saw as relief flooded her face, knowing that he was alright. Then he was thrown down the stairs to the main deck from the helm. He heard Maria rush to his aid. He felt her gentle hands assist him in standing up. Then he saw two crewmen grab for her.

"Don't you touch me!" she screamed.

"The fun is over, Miss Cortez. Back to your station!" Davy Jones shouted.

"You just remember who you're talking to. Or do you not fear the wrath of a woman scorned?"

Maria's threat seemed to resonate with Jones. He seemed to understand the meaning behind her words. He made a grunt and stomped off. The crewmen let her go. She came back to Will's aid.

"When did you become so forbidding?"

"What that? I was simply getting him where it hurts, Will. I've stood at that mast long enough. And look what happens? I tell you, Will. You're not safe without me. Getting engaged, getting arrested, getting captured by cannibals and now you get yourself whipped. Face it, Will. You need me."

He smiled at her little bit of humor but he knew there was more truth to her words than she realized. He was slowly coming to realize that he did need her. Quite a lot actually.

"Here," a soft voice said handing him a clean shirt.

It was Bootstrap.

Maria snatched it from him. Helping Will into it.

"I don't need your help!" Will shouted back at his father.

"Bo'Sun prides himself on peeling flesh from bone."

"So I am to understand that what you did was an act of compassion?"

"Yes."

Will looked at his father. And understood. Maria would not be here aiding him if Bo'Sun had whipped him instead. He put his hand on his father's shoulder, reassuring him. Bootstrap smiled. He motioned for the two of them to follow him below deck to get out of the rain. Will took Maria's hand in his and they followed Bootstrap.

The ship was less active down below. Most of the crew were on deck doing chores. Will was grateful for these tiny moments of quiet on a ship like the Dutchman. He sees Bootstrap staring longingly at the space before him, deeply lost in thought.

"It's a gift and a lie given by Jones. You join the crew thinking you've cheated the powers. But it's not reprivation you've found. It's oblivion. Losing what you were, bit by bit. Until...until you turn into old Wyvern here," Bootstrap said, pointing to place in the wall.

Will caught Maria as she jumped back. In the wall, holding the lantern, was literally the shell of an old crewman that was.

"Once you've sworn an oath to the Dutchman, there's no leaving it. Not until your debt is paid."

"I've sword no oath. And neither has Maria," Will replied, squeezing Maria's hand for reassurance.

"Then you must get away."

There was an eerie silence that lingered after Bootstrap spoke. Will felt a shiver go through Maria's body.

"We can't go. Not until we find this."

Will was surprised at Maria's forwardness. She reached into the pocket of his vest and retrieved the cloth drawing of the key. She displayed it for Bootstrap.

"And what it goes to."

"A key?" Bootstrap replied, confused.

"To the Dead Man's Chest," a deep raspy voice sounded from behind them. Will and Maria turned around to see that Wyvern can opened his eyes and partially come out of the wall. Maria jumped back again and Will was at the ready to catch her, noticing the questioning look from his father.

"Open the chest with the key and stab the heart. No! Don't stab the heart. The Dutchman must have a living heart or there is no captain. And if there's no captain, there's no one to have the key," Wyvern continues.

"The captain has the key?" Will questions.

Wyvern looks to both sides, seemingly scared. He backs up into the wall.

"Where is the key, Senor?" Maria asks.

"Hidden," Wyvern replies slowly becoming a part of the wall again.

"Then where is the chest?" Maria asks again.

"Hidden."

Before either of them could question him further, Wyvern has returned to his static state in the wall of the ship. Will feels as if he's at a loss.

"We have to find that key," Maria stated. "The sooner we do. The sooner we can get off this haunted ship and return to the Pearl. Ay dios mio!"

Maria stomped off to the tiny cabin that was reserved for her.

"Where did you find this chit, William?"

Will turned to his father. He couldn't help but bear a tiny smile of pride at her gumption.

"Where indeed, father. Where indeed."


	10. Chapter 10

It was Will and Maria's second day aboard the Dutchman and already it felt like an entire century had past since they left the Pearl. But according to Bootstrap, that's how it was on the Dutchman. It literally sucks the life out of you. Maria was quickly learning how true that was.

Last night after learning more of the key and the chest, Will sneaked into the tiny room that had been especially procured for her by Bootstrap. They discussed a possible plan of action to get off the ship. They listed out all the possible places for Jones to hide the key. Tia Dalma said he kept it with him at all times. In a drawer? In his pocket? Underneath the mattress? They had no idea. The fell asleep in the midst of a discussion and woke up lying next to each other.

Maria's fine upbringing in the Governor's household did nothing to keep such closeness from happening. To her Will was just as much a part of her as Wyvern was apart of the Dutchman. She loved him and she wore the ring he made specifically for her. Waking up next to him had been a dream come true. But their brief blissful moment in each others' arms was cut short by a banging on the door of her tiny little room.

It was time to awaken and tend to the duties that needed to be done on the ship.

There weren't that many. It was a rather boring day on the Dutchman. Most of the crew were busy on deck playing a dice game of sorts. Each player had a handful of dice and a cup. They would shake the cups with the dice and bet the amount of numbers displayed on each dice, keeping them hidden with the cup. Will and Maria couldn't help but watch them intently, wondering how it was played.

"Who knew that even half-human creatures played dice games," Maria said next to Will.

He nodded.

"Wondering how it's played?" said a voice from behind them.

It was Bootstrap.

Maria hadn't known the man for very long. But she couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Poor man. Left his wife and son for pirating. And only realized his mistake when he became a part of an undead, fish creature crew of a ghost ship. She could see in his eyes that it hurt him to see Will beginning to follow in his footsteps.

It hurt her too.

"I think I've got it. It's a game of deception. They're betting numbers on the dice. But each player bets all the dice, not just his own," Will replied.

"What are they betting for?" Maria inquired.

Bootstrap chuckled.

"The only thing any of us have. Years of service."

Maria's heart broke a little at Bootstrap's answer. She silently prayed for him to find his peace.

She hadn't noticed that Will was deep in thought.

"Any crew member can be challenged?" Will asked.

Bootstrap nodded.

"Aye, anyone."

Maria instantly read Will's mind. She looked at him in horror.

"Will, you can't be serious," she whispered.

Will only winked at her in response. Bootstrap looked confused.

She knew what he was about to do. All she could do in return his trust his judgement.

"I challenge Davy Jones."

The entire crew went silent as Will uttered those fateful words. A chill ran up Maria's spine. Bootstrap's eyes grew wide with worry. Maria heard him whisper a protest. Then they heard the slow and steady clomping that was Davy Jones, walking into the crowd of crewman. Will did not look down or shy away from Jones' presence. Maria was proud of his stoicism.

"I accept," Jones announced.

Maria had a terrible feeling about what was going to happen next.

Two members of the crew sat Will down at the barrel where the game had been played. Jones sat opposite Will. His eyes never leaving Will's. Maria grew nervous, hoping Will knew what he was doing. But he wouldn't be alone. Ever. Confidently, she marched herself over to the game and sat herself down next to Will. Jones rolled his eyes at her gesture of devotion.

She didn't care. She looked up to Will. His eyes smiled.

"The stakes?" Jones asked, eager to play.

"My soul and an eternity of servitude," Will answered, more confident that she had seen him.

Maria shuttered at the thought of him losing. But she had faith. She knew he had a plan.

"Against?"

Will was at the ready. He pulled out the folded cloth drawing from his vest pocket.

"I want this."

Before he opened the cloth, Jones had a look of skepticism on his tentacled face. The moment he saw what was on the cloth, his eyes grew wide with despair. The same familiar shiver that had plagued her for so many years went up and down her spine. Will immediately took his hand to hers and squeezed, knowing that Caly Cortez's spirit was making herself known. Maria watched Jones' reaction intently. She couldn't tell if he would turn over the barrel they played on or just simply walk away.

"How do you know of the key?" Jones asked in a barely audible whisper.

"That's not a part of the game, now is it?" Maria interjected, narrowing her eyes at Jones – challenging him.

He glared back at her as if she were just an annoying spec of existence. She didn't turn away this time. One of his myriad of tentacles reaches into the depths of his octopus-like beard and pulls something out. Maria gasps at the sight of a key on a chain around his neck. Will squeezes her hand again. She looks at him, questioning his motives. He winks. This was all a part of his plan. She silently prayed it would work, as Jones returned the key to its hiding place and the two prepared for their first wager.

"I'm in, matching his wager," Bootstrap said slamming his own dice cup on the table.

Maria shakes her head.

"No!" Will protests.

"Senor Bootstrap, I wish you would reconsider," Maria pleaded, knowing his sentiments were in the right place.

"I bid three twos," Bootstrap says, ignoring them.

"Don't do this," Maria whispered.

"The die has been cast, girl. Let him play," he said to Maria. "Your bid, Captain," he instructed Jones.

Maria had a terrible feeling that something bad was going to happen.

"Four threes," Jones responded.

Will checks his dice.

"Five threes."

"Six threes," Bootstrap says.

Maria was starting to get dizzy, darting her eyes from one man to the next to the next. She hoped and prayed this game would be over soon. The anticipation was killing her.

"Seven fives."

At Jones' wager, the crew erupted in ominous laughter, thinking that neither Will nor Bootstrap could ever match that. Maria swallowed hard.

"Eight fives."

Maria let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. Will's plan may just actually work. But Jones wasn't buying it.

"Welcome to the crew, lad," he laughed, causing Maria's blood to boil.

The rest of the crew laughed as well.

"I bid twelve fives."

No one, least of all Will, was expecting Bootstrap's wager. It was an obvious bluff to save Will from an eternity of servitude. Maria's heart broke for the man. Jones, however, was livid. He so obviously detested the familial affection Bootstrap had for Will. Maria knew he hated all affection in general.

"Call me a liar or up the bid!" Bootstrap demanded of Jones.

"And have myself called a liar for my troubles?" Jones challenged just before taking Bootstrap's cup and revealing the dice he had.

Maria frowned.

"Bootstrap Bill, you're a liar and will spend an eternity of service to me on this ship!" he snarled, standing up. He turned to Will.

"As for you, you are free to go ashore. Bout next time we make port."

The crew broke into laughter at his cruel joke. Jones stalked off, still laughing.

Will leaned over Maria, startling her.

"You fool! Why did you do that?" Will asked his father.

Maria could see the muscles in his neck tightening.

"I couldn't let you lose," Bootstrap responded.

"It was never about winning or losing, Senor," Maria responded in barely a whisper.

Realization flooded over Bootstrap's sad face.

"The key. You just wanted to know where it was."

Will nodded. Maria knew he was angry at his father for trying to be his hero and at himself for not putting a definite stop to it. He got up in a hurry and stalked off, leaving Maria and Bootstrap alone at the barrel.

"Lo siento, Bootstrap. I'm sorry," she said, meaning every word.

She got up to follow Will. She felt Bootstrap tug on her skirt. Slowly, she sat back down. She saw the confused hurt in the older man's fish-like eyes.

"Will appreciated your effort, Senor. I know he did. He just needs to cool off."

"I'm curious, Miss Cortez," he started. "What exactly is the nature of your relationship with my son? It's obvious you two care for each other."

Maria shyly smiled, blushing a bit.

"I would say it is more than that, Senor Bootstrap."

"So I've noticed. Is that how you know him so well?"

"Si. I can't seem to stop loving him, Senor. It's like breathing to me. If I stop, I could never go on living."

With that said, she got up and followed after Will. She was beginning to think that she had found a friend in old Bootstrap Bill.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N the last chapter was a bit boring. I'm hoping that this is more exciting for y'all. I'm trying not to use so much movie dialogue and story. Anyway. Enjoy! Probably won't update for a while. But please READ AND REVIEW AND FAVE AND FOLLOW! I need your support. It's what I write for! :) JTD**

"Will?" he heard Maria's voice from behind him.

He turned around.

"I don't want to hear it, Maria."

"Here what?"

He could only summon a grunt in response.

"Will, I know you're angry. But you have to think of your father's feelings too."

"I know I shouldn't have gotten angry, but I already hate the fact that he's here, miserable on this godforsaken ship and now he has to spend an eternity aboard all because of me."

She walked closer to him, placing a hand to his arm. Oh how he had missed her soothing touch.

"Will, when are you going to stop blaming yourself? We all make our own choices in life."

He thought on her words a while before he responded. She was right. He did blame himself for his father's predicament. He wasn't sure why. And Maria had a point. His father made his own choices. He chose to send a piece of cursed treasure off to his son, knowing the havoc it would wreck upon him. He chose to postpone his judgment day and serve on the Flying Dutchman. Will just hated that he played a part in his father's new length of service. He sighed.

"You're right. You're right."

She stroked his arm and smiled.

"I know I'm right, Senor."

"Senor? What happened to Will?"

He winked. He missed their easy-going camaraderie. He had missed their conversations so much. He hadn't realized it until they were put alone together on this ship, having only each other to rely on. She laughed in response, stepping back just a bit. He grabbed her arms and forced her to look at him. Her gaze never left his. She was so incredibly beautiful.

'How did I ever think I could live without her?' he thought to himself.

"I guess I owe you an apology."

"Por que? What for, Will?"

He smiled and moved his hands to hers. He pulled them to his lips and lightly kissed them.

"You said before. We all make our own choices in life. I chose not to have faith in you, when you've had faith in me numerous times. For that I am truly sorry."

She smiled.

"I think I know a way you can repay me for your lack of faith, Will."

She winked and leaned in closer. He was sure she was about to kiss him. His lips perked up at the ready to taste her. He hadn't in so long. He was almost burning in anticipation.

"Go talk to your father," she said mere centimeters away from his face. He could feel her breath and smell the sweetness of her natural scent.

He let out a disappointed breath.

"Did anyone ever tell you, you can be a real tease?" Will asked.

She laughed and squeezed his hands. He smiled at her. He could smile at her all day.

"Teasing aside, Will. Your father can help us."

"Is there a plan forming in that beautiful head of yours?"

"Careful, Will. You're starting to sound like El Capitan."

He frowned. She smiled. El Capitan was her name for Jack. He cleared his throat.

"To answer your question, yes there is. But we need your father to help us. Now go make nice with him, querido. And I'll meet you back at mi cuarto. Comprende?"

Querido. She hadn't called him querido since they had been reunited. It warmed his heart to hear her call him by that Spanish term of endearment again after so much time apart and so much hurt and misunderstanding. He nodded in response, understanding fully.

"Yes, I believe I do."

He winked and walked off in search of his father.

* * *

><p><p>

Will had successfully smoothed things over with his father. Fortunately, his father was very understanding and forgiving and wanted nothing more than for his son and Maria to get off the Dutchman and soon. Will and Bootstrap went off to find Maria after reconciling. Will informed his father that she had a plan in the works and needed his help. Together with Maria, they concocted an escape plan to take place that very night.

"We'll wait until the moon is out," she had said. "The crew – including – Capitan Jones – will be fast asleep. Bootstrap you go relieve the helmsman on duty and Will and I will sneak into Jones' cabin and get the key. Then we'll sneak into a longboat and row away as fast as we can. Entiendes?"

Will and Maria waited patiently as Bootstrap did his part in the plan. They watched, silently as he relieved the helmsman on duty. The crewman was surprised yet relieved and quickly stomped off to the crew's quarters to get some sleep. Will turned to Maria and smiled. It was officially a go.

Will followed Maria on tip-toes into the captain's cabin. Quietly, they opened the door – relieved to find it unlocked. Jones was fast asleep at his organ, snoring away. He looked to Maria for what to do next. She pointed to one side of Jones while Maria scurried to the other. She picked up a quill on the organ and carefully used it to lift Jones' tentacles to find the key. Will followed her lead and grabbed a wooden stick on the organ. His eyes lit up as he saw the key. He gestured with his head. Maria understood. She took Will's stick from him so he could get the key.

The tentacle fell, causing the organ to play a note. A music box went off.

Will's heart stopped. He froze, fearing the worst. But thankfully, Jones was still asleep. Maria's dark eyes urged him on to the task at hand. He nodded and pulled the cloth drawing out from his vest pocket. Carefully, he slipped the rolled up cloth in the place of the key with one hand while slowly taking the key with the other. He had the key. It was his now. He breathed a sigh of relief.

He watched Maria cautiously return the quill and the stick to the organ. He quickly but quietly headed for the door. But Maria didn't immediately follow. He watched her as she was mesmerized by the music box that had gone off. It was playing a sad lullaby of sorts. She couldn't take her eyes off it.

"Maria?" he whispered, grabbing her hand and gently pulling.

She didn't budge. She seemed to be entranced with Jones' music box.

"Maria, come on," he urged.

The music box stopped just then. He waited for what seemed like an eternity for her to come back to reality. He watched her shake her head and turn to follow Will outside. Her plan was working. They were almost finished.

When they returned to the main deck, a long boat was already waiting for them. Bootstrap was diligently standing by.

"Gracias, Bootstrap," Maria said, embracing his father with a hug. Will smiled.

Bootstrap chuckled.

"You're very welcome, Miss Cortez."

"Please. Call me, Maria."

She smiled and hopped into the long boat.

Will was just about to follow when his father stopped him. Will looked at his father puzzled. Bootstrap pulled out a dagger from his pocket and handed it to Will.

"Take this. I always meant for you to have it. Now get you and Maria to land and stay there."

Will wasn't satisfied with leaving his father like this.

"Come with me."

"I'm bound to the ship. It was always in my blood to die at sea. But it as never a fate I intended for you."

Bootstrap looked to Maria too. Will knew his father was subtly pointing out his priorities.

"They'll know you helped me."

"What more can they do to me?"

Will grew somber knowing that his father's words were true. He took the knife from his father.

"I take this with a promise. I promise I will find a way to sever Jones' hold on you. I will not rest until this blade pierces his heart. I promise I will not abandon you."

A silence ensued. He heard Maria gasp. He had told her once he was done breaking promises. And he meant it. Especially now.

His father nodded and Will was satisfied to leave. He quickly joined Maria in the longboat and eagerly waits as Bootstrap lowers them down. As soon as they hit the water, Will took the oars and rowed away as if the devil himself were chasing him. In all reality that deemed true. He kept rowing and rowing. His arms began to cramp. But he couldn't bring himself to stop. Not until the Dutchman was completely out of sight for a long enough time. He watched Maria's eyes grow weary.

"Will, we've been out of range for a while now. Why don't we stop and take a rest? Si?" she suggested.

He stopped. His breathing was heavy. His arms hurt like hell. He cringed in slight pain just moving them an inch or two.

"Will, do you want me to row for a while? Give your hands a rest?"

"Where did you learn to row a boat?" Will asked, curiously.

"On the Pearl. I had to do something to bide my time."

Will's eyes narrowed and his heart broke a little bit. He knew that Jack was the one to teach her. Jack had taken away virtually everything that mattered to him when he took Maria from Port Royal. Will frowned wishing he could turn back time.

"Gibbs taught me."

He looked up at her. She had a mischievous grin on her face. She had read his mind. He blushed and rolled his eyes. She was truly incredible.

He watched her lean forward, closer to him. He had no expectations this time, after getting teased previously. But to his pleasant surprise, her lips met his.

The sensation was unreal. He hadn't tasted her for so long. He felt her beginning to pull back, intending for it to be a short but sweet kiss. He couldn't be satisfied with that. He put his hands on her shoulders an pulled her closer. He could feel her smile against his lips. He reveled in their kiss. It was his tonic. He couldn't bring himself to let her go just yet.

Feeling he'd fully satisfied her for the moment, Will gently pulled back, taking note of her deeply enthralled expression. She smiled at him, noticeably happy with the turn of events. She took the oars and continued rowing for him. As she rowed, Will couldn't take his eyes off her. This beautiful, adventurous woman that had stolen his heart at ten years old.


End file.
